The Con Job
by im2old4this
Summary: While working at a local comic convention, Claire runs into a trio of cosplayers that she has more in common with than she realizes.


She was in hell. She was sure of it.

Claire Novak froze, staring at the two girls in front of her. It wasn't that they were holding hands that was getting to her, she was cool with that. It wasn't that they were wearing cosplay. It was now her fifth hour straight working concessions at Sioux Falls Third Annual Geek Fest and she had seen plenty of cosplayers. No, it was the who the two girls were cosplaying as that was getting to her. And with the flannel plaid over a black-shirt and brown trench coat and blue tie, there was no mistaking who they were supposed to be.

The girl dressed as Castiel gave her a nervous half-smile. "Um, hi..." she said nervously, wiggling her fingers at Claire in hello. Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes, and their other friend (oh God, she was dressed as _Sam_ ) cleared her throat pointedly.

"Oh, uh, sorry," rushed Claire, shoving hair back behind her ears and standing a little straighter, trying for the picture of professionalism. She pasted on a smile. "What can I get you?"

The girl-Castiel's smile grew a little. "Your first con?" she asked.

Claire let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah. My foster mom roped me into volunteering," she gushed, waving her hands around in a helpless gesture. "She's the sheriff, so I couldn't really say no."

The girl dressed as Dean eased up a little. "Same here. First con that is. Lucky for me that our Fearless Leader over there let us steal the production wardrobe for our cosplay." She gave the third girl a grin. Fem!Sam continued to glare at Claire.

"Production...wardrobe?" Claire asked warily.

"For the musical we put on last fall..." chirruped the girl dressed as Castiel, grinning widely. "Siobhan and I played Castiel and Dean from the book series _Supernatural._.."

Claire couldn't help it. She snorted. The thought of Dean and Castiel singing...

"Is there a problem with that?" snapped the third girl, finally speaking. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest and she was practically radiating menace.

"Noooo..." drawled Claire, but she smirked. Just a little bit. She really couldn't help it. The other girl bristled.

"Uh oh," muttered Siobhan.

"Marie..." began the other girl.

Marie held up her hand. "No, Kristen. First of all, you two shouldn't have to put with other people's small mindedness..."

"Wait? What?" barked Claire, her voice going shrill. "I don't care that they're gay!"

"Second!" continued Marie, speaking over the other girl. "Just because you think things like _Supernatural_ is nerdy or dumb doesn't give you the right to judge those of us who love these books."

"I wasn't - "

"There's nothing wrong with being passionate over something and sharing that love with the rest of the fandom. It might not be very popular or that well known, but _Supernatural_ isn't just another series of books! It teaches us the true meaning of family..."

"Oh God..." muttered Claire, rolling her eyes.

"And I'll have you know that the _author_ of the series came and watched the musical I produced, so thank you very much!" Marie tossed her head with the end of her speech, knocking her wig slightly askew.

"That being said, I don't think I'm thirsty after all. Kris and I will just go check out the comic vendors..." muttered Siobhan, dragging her girlfriend off to safety. Kristen waved good bye happily over her shoulder.

"Listen, miss," snarled Claire. "You might think the stuff in those books sounds amazing and exciting, and sure Sam and Dean are hot, but really, you're just a spoiled, selfish, sheltered little brat that has no idea what reality is like. It's not something you dress up as and play make believe at. Real people get hurt. People _die_..."

"Do you think I don't know what real life is like? What's really out there?" yelled Marie. She jabbed her finger in Claire's direction. "I know more than you ever will, Blondie..."

For a moment, Claire considered jumping across the concession counter and teaching this girl what real life was like, but she thought of everything Jody Mills had done for her over the past few months, taking this misfit in and giving her a family. And she thought of Castiel, and that worried look he had in his eyes as she rode away in the taxi. She was trying. For them.

It also helped that at that moment, two guys passed by and one muttered audibly to the other "Woah...fangirl cat fight."

Marie cleared her throat and adjusted her wig. "Sorry...I'm just...a really big fan," she stated, trying to muster her dignity.

"Yeah, I get that..." muttered Claire. She let out a huff of breath. "I'm just _not_ a big fan..."

"Have you even read the books?" replied Marie a little snidely, but there was a gleam of the evangelist in her eyes.

"I didn't even realize there were books," replied Claire with a snort.

"Then how did you..."

"Claire Novak!"

The two girls turned towards the voice. Jody Mills stood a few yards away, waving her hand to get the girl's attention. "We head home in ten! I'm going to go round up Alex; meet us at the squad car when your replacement gets here!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Claire called, giving a wave of acknowledgment. She felt a hand clasp her other wrist. She glanced down in surprise and then looked up into Marie's feverish eyes.

" _Claire Novak_?" she asked, in a hushed voice.

"Uh, yeah."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" gushed Marie, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "As in Jimmy Novak's daughter? Oh wow! No wonder you knew about everything without reading the books! I thought you were just one of those fake fans that reads the synopsis on the Tumblr and then acts like they know what they are talking about..."

Claire tugged her hand away from the other girl. "I'm...in the books?"

"Duh! Yeah, you are! I mean, of course you are...you're dad..." Marie suddenly trailed off, a panicked look flickering across her face.

Claire swallowed hard. People knew. They knew about what her dad had done, what he had sacrificed. Maybe Dean had been right; it wasn't all in vain. "Wait..." she paused, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Marie. "Why are you apparently not surprised that a supposed fictional character is standing right in front of you?"

Marie snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "I helped Dean and Sam out on a case recently," she said casually.

"Seriously?" asked Claire, arching an eyebrow.

"Totally," smirked Marie, looking superior. "Helped gank a goddess."

Claire smirked back. "Yeah, the last time I hung out with the Winchesters, I killed a grigori. Oh, that's an ancient, elite fallen angel, in case you aren't up on your lore..."

"No way!" breathed Marie, her eyes widening. She laughed suddenly. "Is this what it's like to actually be hunters? Swapping stories and stuff?"

"Huh. Not sure if I want to get used to this then," replied Claire.

"Yeah, me neither," answered Marie. She shot Claire a shy look. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," answered Claire with a shrug.

"You...you don't have to answer. I mean, I know this is kind of rude...but I'm known for being a little socially inept..." Claire raised her eyebrows in mock surprise and Maire blustered on. "It's just...what did your dad look like? It's just, the books describe Castiel as being tall, and handsome with stunning blue eyes and sex hair..."

"This is my dad's body we're talking about..." drawled Claire with a frown.

"Oh! I know..." Marie sighed. "Sorry, dumb, rude, insensitive question..."

Claire groaned in resignation and reached into her jeans pocket. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. With a swipe, she unlocked her phone and accessed her photos. She pulled up a particular photo and held it out for Marie to inspect. The girl squinted at the screen for a moment and then let out a guttural, almost animal-like sound.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Still kind of my dad..."she reminded the other girl.

"Is that really...?" whispered Marie in awe.

"Yes, that _is_ Castiel. It was taken on my last birthday..." She flipped the phone back around and smiled down at the picture. Castiel and Dean were standing in that ratty motel they had found her in. Dean's arm was around Castiel's shoulder and they were grinning at the camera. They hadn't realized Sam was standing behind them, giving them rabbit ears.

"You have to send that to me..." Marie stated, sounding almost desperate.

"What?" Claire asked, pulling her phone protectively against her chest.

"They're my OTP. I really, _really_ need that picture."

"Uh, no."

Marie sighed melodramatically. "It was worth a try. Can I at least look at it some more?"

"You need professional help, you know that?" replied Claire, sliding the phone back in her pocket. She nodded to one of the off-duty deputies that was making his way over. "That's my replacement. I better get going."

"Oh, okay," replied Marie, sounding disappointed. Then she brightened. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a business card and handed it over. It had links to her Tumblr and Twitter as well as her screen name on a number of fansites she was on.

"You have geek calling cards?" Claire asked.

Marie shrugged off her sarcasm. "Look me up online if you want. It's kind of neat knowing someone that really knows what's out there, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess..." Claire pocketed the card and gave Marie a half-smile. She wasn't good at this whole making friends stuff. But she was trying. Claire grinned. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"


End file.
